Marluxia x Axel 30 Kisses
by Pink Apples
Summary: Another claim of mine! This one's MarluxiaAxel for the 30kisses community on LiveJournal. Ratings vary greatly.
1. Venus Axel Trap

**A/N:** Another one of my pairing claims over at livejournal. This is my pairing for the 30kisses community, Marluxia/Axel. Uh, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, all of the events expressed in my work are purely my own ideas

_#1 – look over here!_

"Hey! Hey, Red!"

Axel's eyes almost instinctively rolled into the back of his head, a groan escaping his lips. He had been avoiding Number XI _all day_, and in Axel's opinion, the only way the pink-haired man could have tracked him down would be by using his fruity super powers. Oh well, he might as well at least listen to what the assassin had to say.

"What the hell do you want?" Axel sighed, turning around. Marluxia stood directly behind him, arms behind his back. Obviously the smirking man was hiding something - though Axel couldn't possibly imagine what; he was still sore from a particularly brutal mission earlier that day.

"Weeeeeeell, I'll be happy to show you if you just get over here!" Marluxia snapped, though the redhead could tell Number Eleven was faking it - his eyes were too bright and his smirk too wide.

With an irritated groan, Number Eight sauntered over to where Marluxia stood, placing gloved hands on his hips to emphasize his annoyance. Marluxia expression brightened even more, if that was possible.

"Ta-da!" The pink-haired man exclaimed, and Axel looked down to realize Marluxia's hands were no longer behind his back, and they were holding... what the _hell_ was that anyway?

As if reading his mind, Marluxia practically stuffed the object into Axel's face.

"It's a Venus fly trap," he cooed, obviously amused judging by his expression. The man waved the spiky-looking plant in front of Axel's annoyed eyes. Judging from Eleven's expression and tone of voice, Number Eight knew this was headed nowhere good.

"A Ven- _OW!_" A heavy string of cuss words flowed out of Axel's mouth as his head snapped backwards. The vicious teeth of Marluxia's newest herb were enclosed around his nose, and as he snapped backwards the pot that the plant had resided in flew out of Marluxia's hands, flying through the air and crashing into the wall.

The plant still hung on tightly to Axel's nose as the man thrashed his head back and forth, finally leaning forward and trying to tug it off, whimpering all the while. Marluxia snickered and leaned forward, gripping the plant firmly by the stem and giving it a sudden tug.

The fly trap released its hold on Number Eight, dangling between Marluxia's fingers limply, roots exposed and a rather large pile of soil beneath it. In fact, most of the area between Axel and the wall were littered with soil, particularly where the pot had crashed and fallen.

Axel sniffed pathetically before straightening himself. He gritted his teeth and pulled his left arm back, about to deliver a glorious punch in the direction of Marluxia's face. However, before the man could deliver such a pleasingly violent blow, Number Eleven turned and quickly made his way towards the door, chuckling to himself. He turned and stopped before reaching for the handle, wearing a downright grin instead of his usual smirk.

"Obviously you've never been kissed by a Venus fly trap, Eight."


	2. Bringing To Your Attention

_#2 – news; letter_

There was the '_rip_' sound of paper being slit open, and a 'clink' as the brass letter-opener was set upon a nearby marble pillar. Marluxia blinked curiously, leaning against the wall, inspecting the envelope for a moment before dipping two fingers in the envelope and extracting a folded letter. Across the room, Axel's eyebrows raised.

"What's that?" the redhead asked curiously, sitting up from his comfortable, laid out position on a white armchair on the far side of whatever room they chose to meet in today. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes make out, sometimes battle... today was a quieter day.

Marluxia's mouth was drawn in a straight line as he unfolded the letter, brown eyes skimming down it. Axel noticed Number XI's eyebrows move up in down, in sort of surprised annoyance. He tried again.

"Hey Fruit-cup, what the hell are you reading?" Axel stood, approaching the other man slowly, eyes still glued to the piece of paper in Marluxia's hands.

The pink-haired man looked up, smirking. 

"It's a letter from Xemnas," he whispered, eyes alight with glee. "And it's _hilarious_."

Axel leaned forward, snatching the letter out of Marluxia's hands. "He sent this to you?"

"Yeah," Marluxia replied curtly, trying to hold back a laugh. "Seriously, read it."

Raising a suspicious brow, Axel looked down at the letter held tightly in one gloved hand, and slightly crumpled from his violent grab a moment earlier. He began to read:

_Number XI,_

It has come to my attention that you are keeping a number of herbs and other fauna in your chambers for your own personal use, whatever that may be. However, with the spring months approaching, I'm afraid I must request for you to dispose of this private garden.

You see, XI, much to your ignorance other persons in this castle of oblivion happen to posses certain allergies triggered by your fauna. VII came to me the other day requesting the extermination of said plants due to his experience with watery eyes and an itchy nose thanks to said plants. Therefore, if your garden is not destroyed by the end of this week, February 14th, then I'm afraid I'll send a team to exterminate it myself.

Thank you for your cooperation, XI. You have my condolences, and I'm sure VII gives his as well.

Remember the cause,  
Your Superior

Axel blinked. He looked up slowly, eyebrows knitted together, green eyes resting upon Marluxia's all-too-amused face.

"...Watery eyes and itchy nose?" Axel finally choked out, trying dearly to hold back his laughter.

"HA!" Marluxia exclaimed, snatching the paper back and stuffing it back in the envelope. "I knew that Saïx was nothing more than a suck up to the Superior!"

Axel rolled his eyes, hands resting on his hips. "Well _duh_," he snapped, poking the side of his head with an index finger. "_I_ could have told you that."

Marluxia pouted, angry that Axel had already figured this out before he had. Who did Eight think he was anyway?

Trying to change the tense air that had settled between them, Axel changed his attitude slightly.

"Those two are pretty gay for one another, eh?"

Marluxia nodded slowly, the familiar sneer creeping back across his feminine features.

"Oh, yes," he agreed quietly, voice suddenly an octave higher. Axel raised a brow for the second time that day, curious. It was only when Marluxia fluttered his eyelashes in a mocking manner that Axel caught on.

"My dearest Xemmy, I think I might have caught a cold," Marluxia whined, gently touching his nose with two fingers. "Please _do_ tell that _spiteful_ Marluxia that his plants are making me sick."

Axel chuckled as Marluxia leaned forward, pressing his right hand against his lips, then blowing a kiss in Axel's direction.

"Why thank you my master, for doing _everything_ you ever could for me!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Marluxia, you're so fruity," he laughed, turning and heading for the door.

But just as the redhead reached the handle he turned, and noticed Marluxia staring down at the Superior's letter, eyes wide and sad at the thought of losing his garden.

Axel merely shook his head, then left.


	3. Burn

_#3 – jolt!_

Marluxia winced as he heard the door slam, the blonde's presence a happy one to see go. The redhead beside Number Eleven stirred, the latter straightening up and poking his partner in the ribs. Axel winced, a whimper escaping his chapped lips.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like shit," Axel snapped, eyes opening a crack, pupils still dialated from the extreme flash of light both had seen before they were burned from the inside out, all from a flick of Larxene's wrist.

"...Guess we shouldn't have stolen Larxene's panties and taped them to the window, huh?" Marluxia asked quitely.

"No shit, Sherlock."

The pink haired man looked down at Number Eight, who wore an extremely aggrivated scowl on his face. Marluxia stuck out his lower lip mockingly.

"Aw, want me to kiss it and make it better?" he cooed, leaning down to place a tiny peck on Axel's barbequed forehead. Axel winced, jerking away suddenly.

"Dammit, that hurt!"

Marluxia smirked, amused, which made Number Eight all the more annoyed.

"For a man so used to the heat, he sure does burn easily."


	4. Broken Ankle

_#4 – our distance and that person_

Roxas swore it was an accident.

He really, truly, didn't mean to be joking around with Axel as much as he was. And he really, truly, didn't mean to start punching Axel around lightly, pushing the thin man into walls and up against pillars while laughing. He really, truly swore that he hadn't seen Marluxia come around the corner and really, truly, didn't mean to - in that exact instance - shove Axel forward as hard as he could.

A yelp echoed throughout the room as Axel tripped forward a few steps, unwillingly crashing into Marluxia.

Roxas found himself blushing slightly - ever so slightly - as he noticed their lips were touching, Axel supporting almost all his weight against Marluxia's chest.

Both men looked faintly surprised for a moment, til Axel realized the shooting, unbearably painful throbbing that erupted in his lower leg. He cried out, falling backwards on the ground with a 'THUMP' as his backside his the cold marble floor. Roxas stifled a laugh, hiding his grinning face from Number Eleven.

Crossing his arms Marluxia raised a brow while looking down on Number Eight, the latter currently screaming out cusswords and clutching his lower leg tightly. He made no attempt to lean down, or help the man in any way.

"Might wanna do something about that broken ankle of yours."


	5. Kissing Scene

_#5 – hey, you know_

"Larxene would kill you if she knew you had one of those."

Marluxia glanced up from his rather juicy romance novel, leaving his visions of Harlequin girls and scruffy young men living amongst the pages of his thick book.

"I beg your pardon?" the pink-haired man asked, sitting up. His feet had been resting quite comfortably on the armrest in front of him, and subtlety wanted to signal to Axel that the redhead's presence was welcome on the couch.

Axel didn't take the hint, instead continuing to glare down at number XI.

"I've already been electrocuted twice this week because of you, and you know how hard it is to get off of Larxene's bad side!" Axel scolded. Marluxia rolled his eyes, closing his book after flipping the page over to hold his place - and right when he had gotten to the steamy kissing scene, too!

"Hey, you know Larxene doesn't read these," Marluxia retorted, sitting up completely now, drawing his knees to his chest. Come on Axel, he thought. Just sit down already!

"They're still from her library," Axel snapped sharply, yanking the book from Marluxia's hands. "Sorry, but I value my insides un-barbequed, thanks."

And with that, VIII strode briskly away, leaving a very annoyed looked Marluxia on the couch, still seething that Axel never even had the courtesy to sit down.

Axel, meanwhile, was curled up in the hallway behind a pillar, his eyes glued to the page featuring Harlequin girls and scruffy young men, right at the steamy kissing scene.


	6. Secret

_#6 – the space between dream and reality_

Axel never would never tell anyone this, but on rare occasions during a wet dream he would slobber kisses onto his unfortunate pillow like an overexcited dog. An he _moved_ like one too, jerking his hips and panting softly, toes curling.

He wished Roxas was with him right now. Sure, Marluxia provided damn good sex, but what was the fun in having the man open his bed to him any time? Number VIII craved the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline flushing through his veins as if his blood itself was on fire, boiling from the immense energy it took to simply pin the kid against a wall.

Though Axel had never done this to the boy before, his current wet dream was certainly giving him ideas.

Grind against the kid, then hoist him up, he's so short... struggle a bit, all the while grinding, panting... drag him into a room, kicking and screaming, though no weapons would be drawn - because Roxas _secretly_ wanted this. And Dream-Axel knew it.

Axel clutched the sheets tighter, realizing that in his mind, he was under the boy now. He's _raping_ your _mind_.

But it felt so _good_ - the kid was powerful and angry, and every painful thrust sent another shudder through the currently sleeping Axel's body. Drool was pooling around his head now, sticking to his wild hair and rolling off his cheek onto the pillow.

Axel...

Roxas was screaming now, screaming with fury, with lust-

AXEL!

Almost-

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AXEL, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

A fist suddenly collided into the side of Axel's head and the man's eyes flew open, pupils dilated.

Marluxia's face was so close to Axel's own that he could feel the other's cool breath gentle caressing the redhead's face, burning with embarrassment and lust.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Number XII cooed, leaning over and scratching Axel behind one of his ears, the way an owner might scratch a small, overly-cute dog. "Were ya' dreaming about me?"

Axel was slightly taken aback. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, while sweat poured down his flushed face. "Jeez, Marluxia. You scared the shit out of me."

"Were ya'?"

"Uh... yeah. Of course," Axel replied weakly, hoping Marluxia wouldn't see through his lie.

Marluxia merely flicked him on the nose and whirled around, walking briskly to the door with long, almost proud strides.

Marluxia would never tell anyone this, but he loved watching Axel sleep.


	7. At Dawn

_#7 – superstar_

On the nights that they slept together, Axel usually awoke to the same sight. Half of Marluxia's smooth face was buried in Number Eight's silky pillow, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks lightly. The most absurd thing about this ortherwise lovely picture, however, was his _hair_ - Marluxia's shoulder-length pink locks end up tangled, sticking up, and greasy as a vat of bacon.

Axel would hold back a laugh, and Marluxia, being the light sleeper he was, would awaken instantly. Cool blue eyes met childish green ones.

"G'morning, rock star," Axel cooed.


	8. Drunken Stupor

_#8 – our own world_

Axel grabbed the bottle back from Marluxia's loose grasp, taking a quick swig before slamming the bottle back down with such force that it almost cracked on the stone rooftop. The twosome knew the Superior would have their pretty asses if they were caught up here – drinking, no less – but the Superior's rules seemed to be the last thing on their minds as they gazed out at the dreary scenery that was. Or rather, the dreary scenery that wasn't.

"Xemmy's not gonna be happy when he finds us here," Marluxia slurred, snatching the bottle back and taking a swig of his own. "He's gonna give us at least fifteen demerits for pulling this kinda shit."

Axel barked a laughed. Although his eyes were red and unfocused, they still sparkled with a boyish mischief.

"Dunno if you've noticed yet, but last I checked, there wasn't a list of rules for living in this hellhole."

Marluxia blinked, trying to process a thought through his alcohol-influenced brain. Finally, he managed a sort of slow stutter.

"So… so you're saying that… s'long as there's no rules… we live by none?"

"None," Axel repeated, flashing Marluxia a wide grin.

Marluxia stared at him a minute, licking his lips. Axel's lips sure looked inviting, all alcohol-flavored like that….

"Wanna taste?" Number XI asked seductively, and didn't even give Axel a chance to respond before he was moving in for the kill.

As the Graceful Assassin leaned forward to plant a kiss on those oh-so-delectable looking lips, in his drunken stupor managed to miss Number VIII's face entirely. Instead he found his face buried in Axel's unruly, ruby-colored hair. Marluxia flicked out his tongue.

No, Axel's hair – unfortunately - did _not_ taste like alcohol.

Bother.


	9. Heartbeats, Footsteps, and Sex

_#9 – dash_

The Organization's number X, Luxord, had a bit of a mischievous streak, one he was by no means afraid to demonstrate. The rest of the Organization knew this, and for the most part stayed on the time-bender's good side, watching from the sides as the younger and stupider members humiliated themselves.

Obviously, the youngest and stupidest members of the Organization happed to be a certain number XI and a certain number VIII.

Luxord had to admire them, of course, for being as bold and as utterly reckless as they were. Of course, Luxord was probably as bold and as reckless as they come, though he lacked the certain… flamboyancy that the two younger members seemed to possess.

That didn't mean he was any less ruthless in dealing their punishment for invading his room while he lay in bed one night and shaving his eyebrows and beard off.

"Mmmm… you know, I'm sure we could summon a portal if we really tried hard enough," Axel panted.

Marluxia looked down at his half-nude partner, sprawled out in the thick, wet leaves of tropical flora. If there was one thing Marluxia loved –if Nobodies were able to do so- it was a beautiful, green tropical plant, its flowers bright and its exterior coated with nectar and slick transpiration. Jungles were so alive and wet and hot and bright and so, so Axel.

Speaking of the redhead, if there was a second thing Marluxia loved – if Nobodies were able to do so – it was a slick, horny Axel, his quick fingers and jerking hips promising many, many hours just as wild as the wilderness around them.

"I don't want to open a portal," Marluxia pouted, already shrugging off his thick cloak before returning to his position about the redhead, straddling him. Axel licked his lips, leaning up to lick to sweat from Marluxia's cheeks that had dripped off his eyebrows, moving down to his swollen lips.

"We… we really owe Luxord one… doncha think?" Axel grinned, flopping back down into his cushion of leaves and grasses as Marluxia dived for his neck, ravishing the warmed skin with his tongue. He was rewarded with a faint moan, Axel's legs lifting up off the ground to wrap themselves around XI's slim hips.

THUMP. THUMP.

Marluxia looked startled, pulling his head back slowly as he peered down at the hazy-eyed man beneath him.

"Axel… did you?"

"Doesn't matter!" Axel whined, thrusting his hips upward as he scrambled to get the button undone. "Dammit, quit ruining our sex with your goddamn paranoia!"

"No, Axel…" Marluxia's eyes were wide with fear. While he knew Luxord had forced them into a world from some other time period, it had never occurred to him what actual time period they were really in.

Until now.

"Axel, put your shirt on!" Marluxia barked, suddenly getting to his feet and pulling his coat on as fast as he could manage. Axel sat up on his elbows, giving XI a desperate look.

"But… but baby-"

"GET YOUR DAMN COAT ON!" Marluxia screamed, the end of his sentence drowned out by another thump, and then a low, sort of purring sound, right above Axel's head.

Slowly, his limbs frozen and his erection dying almost instantly, the redhead titled his head backwards, his own eyes meeting small yellow ones, as an almost unbearable scent invaded his nose.

But the thing that really shocked Axel, the real kicker, the thing that sent shills down his usually overwhelmingly warm spine, the hairs on his arms prickling up like his hair, was the set of glittery, gleaming teeth hovering directly above his head.

Fire element or not, Axel screamed.


	10. Fishing for Love

_#10 - #10_

"Go Fish."

"This game sucks, I can't believe you don't know anything else," Axel grumbled, swiping a card from the small deck in front of his crossed legs.

"Nope. Any sevens?"

Both Axel and Marluxia sat cross-legged smack-dab in the middle of Castle Oblivion's white hallway, clutching playing cards. Marluxia didn't usually play childish games such as this, it wasn't in his nature, but the simple act of stealing Luxord's favorite deck and waiting for him to eventually break down into tears could mean a long wait. Might as well amuse himself.

Of course, he had forgotten his bad luck at card games, and now held almost half the deck of cards in his gloved hands, while Axel looked boredly down at his hand of about three. As anyone who has played the game 'Go Fish' knows, the point is to hold as few cards as possible until finally one person runs out and wins the game.

And judging by how it currently looked, the odds of Marluxia winning were about equal to the odds of Zexion to come streaking naked through the hallway.

"Got any tens?"

"I have an idea."

Axel blinked, looking up from his hand. "Come again?"

Marluxia's eyes sparkled.

"How about we play a new game... something liiiiike..." he pretended to think for a minute, "-strip Go Fish?"

Axel stared at him. Silence descended on the two for a moment, Marluxia still smirking, Axel still sitting there looking slightly dumbstruck.

"...It's only gonna end in sex," the redhead pointed out.

"I know."

Cardgames? Pah. Marluxia much preferred Axel's kisses.


End file.
